Cuídame
by aretez
Summary: Angela y Hodgins se van de viaje y solo pueden dejar a Michael, con Brennan ¿Cómo hará? ¿Booth la ayudara? Situación B&B: Entre el 6x16 y el 6x21
1. Chapter 1

Ya eran las 11.30 cuando golpearon la puerta del departamento de doctora todavía

se encontraba despierta,estaba escribiendo el primer capítulo de su próxima golpeaba la puerta era se dirigió hacia la puerta y al ver que quien golpeaba era su amiga con el pequeño Michael en brazos no dudó en abrir la sucedió muy rápido...

-Hola Ange¿Está todo bien?-

-Si,bueno si pero no.-

-¿Estan bien?¿Y Hodgings?Pasa y me cuentas adentro.-

puedo tengo que para pedirte un ,parece que hay un familiar de Hodgings que vive en Francia que tiene problemas y el único que puede ayudarlo es é que no es un lugar muy seguro el lugar a donde tenemos que ir por eso no podemos llevar a Michael con ía preguntarte si no puedes cuidarlo tú. Llamamos a su niñera pero dice que tanto

tiempo no puede cuidarlo, pero que si durante el día necesitas dejarlo con alguien puedes dejarselo a ella. Por favor Bren, eres mi única opción.- Brennan sabía que no podía decir que no,pero no estaba segura. Nunca había tenído que cuidar a un bebé ella sola, la única vez que había pasado por algo así había sido junto a Booth, con el pequeño Andy.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo van a estar en Francia?- mucho no importaba la respuesta, ella lo haría igual. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su mejor amiga y por su sobrino (metafóricamente hablando) .

-Una semana como máximo. Entonces ¿Lo harás?-

-Si,quedate tranquila-

-Gracias amiga- la gratitud de Angela era inexplicable. Ella no confiaba en nadie más para dejar tanto tiempo a su hijo, que en su hermana del corazón. -Lo que necesites puedes sacarlo de casa.Tú tienes un juego de las llaves. Si quieres puedes traer las cosas de Micky para acá o irte a vivir a casa esta semana,haz como tu quieras. Yo llamaré todas las noches a tu celular para ver como estan.-Durante todo este discurso Angela ya le había dado a Brennan el bolso con ropa y peluches,la pañalera,un pequeño elefante de peluche que su amiga le había comprado a Michael y hasta el mismo niño que ya se había despertado y miraba la situación con sus grandes ojos celestes bien abiertos, como para no perderse un solo movimiento.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir, nuestro vuelo sale en media hora. Cualquier cosa llamame. -despositando

un beso en la frente de su hijo y otro en la mejilla de su amiga , Angela se fué.

Asi había sido la situación , en solo 5 minutos , Brennan pasó de estar escribiendo

un cápitulo para su nuevo libro tomando una copa de vino a estar cuidando

por toda un semana al hijo de su mejor amiga...


	2. Chapter 2

_Y ahora que hago. _Era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de la antropóloga experiencia con infantes en la etapa pre-verbal era casi nula, si bien tenía una mera idea de como cuidar a un bebé , no se sentía cómoda en esa situació pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño niño que sostenía en sus había comenzado a llorar. Si bien su "sobrino" se portaba muy bien con ella, era más que evidente que había algo que lo estaba molestando,probablemente la ausencia de su ese momento una sola cosa se le ocurrio a Brennan tomó la sillita para el auto que Angela le había dado minutos antes y puso al bebé allí,luego subió la sillita a la mesa enfrente de su sillón y ella se sentó en este .-¡FALANGES,FALANGES QUE BAILAN!-recordaba cuanto le había gustado a Andy esa estimulación audivisual. En ese momento el pequeño Micky paró de llorar y miraba como se movían los dedos de Brennan en el aire. -Sabía que eso te calmaría .Booth dice que los huesos son aburridos , pero ya le probé lo equivocado que está -el niño hizo un ruido parecido a una risa, lo cual provocó que Brennan tambien sonriese ante este pequeño gesto. -Hablando de Booth, creo que él debería poder ayudarme.-

La antropóloga tomó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el primer número en el discado rápido.-Booth-una voz apagada y cansada respondió del otro más que evidente que booth estaba durmiendo,tambien era lo que la mayoría de la gente hacía a las 12 de la madrugada.-Soy yo ,Brennan- -¡Bones!¿Estás bien?- -Si,te llamaba porque necesito hacerte una pregunta- -Dispara- -¿Dónde puede dormir un bebé de 5 meses sin que sea su cuna?- -Puedes poner unas almoadas de ambos lados de la cama o de uno solo si va a dormir de un lado otra persona- -Ah,gracias booth..- -Espera,no cortes.¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?¿Qué estás haciendo Bones?- -Nada , es que Angela y Hodgins se tuvieron que ir de viaje a Francia por una urgencia y me dejaron a cargo de Michael por una semana.- -¿Qué? Mira, hagamos una cosa, no es una hora recomendable para que estes por la calle y menos con un bebé. Deja que yo valla para tu casa así puedo ayudarte- -No, no será necesario,puedo arreglarme por la vemos mañana.-

Dicho esto la antropóloga colgó y se decidó a seguir el consejo que le había pedido, la noche aún era joven y Brennan sabía que no iba a poder desacerse tan facilmente de Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche aún era joven, más de lo que ninguno podía imaginar.10 minutos habían pasado desde que había hablado con Booth, que él ya se encontraba en la entrada del departamento de Brennan, golpeando su puerta. La antropóloga se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se encontró exactamente lo que ella esperaba ver, a Booth ,con un bolso en su mano y una cara que demostraba que estaba durmiendo cuando ella lo llamó.

-Te dije que no era necesario que vengas , como ves puedo arreglarmelas sola -su típico tono de autosuficiencia había aflorado en su comentario. Booth no contestaba,simplemente estaba anonadado por la imagen que veía, su compañera y la mujer que el más amaba, estaba parada frente a él, vestida

con una bata de seda azul,que hacía juego con el turquesa de sus ojos y el blanco de su piel,en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño niño, que dormía pacíficamente, Dios, si que le gustaba esa imagen, era la imagen que había sobrevolado sus sueños por años, era la imagen que quería tener en su casa cada vez que volvía del trabajo. -WOW!Te sienta bien el look maternal- dijo ,todavía en shook por el panorama que había estado observando, no podía creer que había dicho eso, se había sonrojado inmediatamente

-Perdón, no quise ofenderte. -

-No hay problema, fue un cumplido asi que no me ofende -Brennan respondió con una de sus sonrisas que, en situaciones como estas, relajaban a Booth. -¿Quieres pasar?-

-Si,gracias- entró al departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Siguió a su compañera, quien cerró la notebook que se encontraba en la mesa de su living y volteó para verlo -¿Quieres tomar algo?- -No,gracias.¿Puedo tenerlo?- si bien el pequeño Michael , era muy pequeño, él lo había empezado a querer desde el día en que había nacido. - Si,solo ten cuidado porque esta dormido- con mucho cuídado brennan deposito al pequeño bebé en los brazos de Booth y sonrió al verlo, totalmente concentrado en mirar al pequeño niño que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienes en el bolso Booth?- -Ah, cepillo de dientes,desodorante, me quedó toda la noche- recién con ese comentario levantó su mirada , para enfocarla en los ojos de su compañera.

Un gran silencio,un incómodo silencio,tomo lugar en su conversación , hasta que Brennan se decidió a romperlo. -¿Por qué?- -Porque no te voy a dejar sola en una situación en la que sé que no te sientes cómoda,Brennan-dió unos pasos hacia adelante y terminó de matar el poco espacio que los separaba-

_Yo nunca te voy a dejar ¿Ok? Nunca. Al menos que tú me lo pidas, y aún así voy a estar ahí, cuidándote sin que tú lo notes. _- con su mano hizo que Brennan levantase la mirada y que sus ojos se contactaran. -Gracias,Gracias por todo.-

En ese momento el pequeño Michael comenzó a llorar,no muy fuerte , pero lo suficente como para deterner la penetrante mirada de cada uno en los ojos del otro. -Hey, parece que nuestro amiguito tiene hambre, iré a hacerle un biberón.- Brennan tomó al pequeño niño en sus brazos mientras Booth iba a la cocina.- Bones,¿Dónde estan las cosas de Michael? -Están acá adentro del bolso. ¿Te las llevó?- Booth ya había llegado a su lado - No,está bien yo las agarro, ¡Hey! buen trabajo Bones, lograste calmarlo.- -Te dije que podía arreglarmelas sola- ambos sabían que nunca iba a admitir que necesitaba a Booth en una situación así, y menos que le gustaba que Booth le ayudara. -Lo sé , pero igual , nunca viene mal una mano-

El agente besó la frente de su "sobrino" y tomó su biberón del bolso donde estaban las cosas del niño._Todavía faltaba mucho para que la noche terminase , pero el tema es cómo terminara ._


	4. Chapter 4

-Parece que Michael tenía hambre,no?- Era la situación más incómoda que habían pasado los dos compañeros en su vida, ya era tarde, estaban a cargo de un bebé, en el departamento de Brennan, estaban solos y ambos se había declarado al otro, lastima que no en sincronía. -Eso creo, comió y se volvió a dormir. - Brennan no había mirado a Booth en más de media hora, era increíble lo concentrada que estaba en mirar al pequeño niño.

-Deberíamos acostarlo- -Si ¿Me ayudas? - esa frase sonó rara para los dos , para Temperance era bastante raro admitir que necesitaba ( o más adecuaco para este caso , _que quería_),en cambió paraBooth sonó raro , porque además de que era raro que su compañera admitiese que necesitaba ayuda o que no era capaz de hacer algo sola , estaba él allí para ayudarla. -Si, primero me gustaría hablar de algo .- -¿De qué? ¿Está todo bien Booth?-dijo ella tomando su mano, con una de las suyas que había recíen acomodado al hijo de su amiga en el otro brazo para ser capaz de realizar este movimiento.

-No de nada , olvidalo.-

-Un compañero no le dice a otro Olvidalo , me lo enseñaste tú.Venga Booth , sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí para tí, bueno, en realidad no literalmente, ya que tú estas en mi casa para ayu..

-Ya lo sé Bones,lo sé-apretando levemente su mano confesó-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?Pero si estamos bien-Brennan bajó su mirada de repente , no sabía si estaba preparada para esta charla, no sabía si había terminado de perder su impermeabilidad, pero le costaba muchísimo más perder al amor de su vida.

-Sabes a que me refiero-con su otra mano, Booth tomó su mentón he hizo que sus miradas energía que transmitían era increíble, cualquiera podía detectar el amor que había en esas miradas, y ellos ya no eran la exepció bien al principio sus miradas eran una forma de decir cuanto se amaban sin verdad decirlo, pero desde que se habían confesado, era una forma de amarse, amarse en silencio, pero siempre llega un punto en el que las cosas se deben hablar, y ellos lo habían alcanzado. -Temperance, qué vamos a hacer, cómo seguimos,dime, que hacemos- -Hagamos lo que queramos ... nada .. nada nos puede .. nos puede separar .. nada .. ni que fluya, vamos haciendo las cosas, los errores son parte de la evolución y la evolución siempre es mejor .

-Entonces _¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos ?-_

_-_Si... pero .. -

-Hoy no hay peros-y con este último movimiento Booth se acercó y besó sus labios suavemente,si bien fue un beso corto , fue con muchísimo amor y totalmente correspondido por la otra parte.


	5. Chapter 5

El beso fue totalmente correspondido, y estos se sucedieron si pausa hasta que el aire se convirtió en algo totalmente necesario. Pero esto no los paró, continuaron besandose, algunos besos eran apasionados y otros eran tiernos, pero todos demostraban el amor que había estado buscando la forma de expresarse por tanto tiempo.

No se podria decir cuanto tiempo duró esto, pueden haber sido 25 como 2 minutos. La realidad es que el tiempo no fue la razón por la que pararon, sino que fue el pequeño niño que la antropologa tenía en sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se observaban, los labios de ambos rojos y sus ojos pidiendo más pero tambien queriendo contemplar al otro eternamente.

Así pasó un tiempo hasta que Brennan recordó como había empezado la conversación.

-Creo que ahora sí deberíamos acostarlo.- -Si, seguro- ambos se pararon, booth tomó el bolso del niño y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Brennan, pero ella no se movía, no tenía idea como iban a hacer para acostar al niño, si ella no tenía una cuna.

-¿No vienes Bones?.-¿Eh?- -¿Que si no vienes?- -Si. Pero...¿Cómo vamos a acostarlo? No tengo cuna.- -Lo sé. Quedate tranquila, ¿Si?- Brennan llegó a su lado y juntos caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su compañera.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta entraron, y ahora fue Booth quien se quedo veces había ido a la casa de Brennan pero nunca había estado dentro de su habitación. Era espaciosa. En el centro, se encontraba la cama, era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrasen 2 personas y todavía hubiese bastante lugar. Estaba cubierta con un cubrecamas azul francia, que combinaba perfectamente con el color beige oscuro de las paredes. A sus costados, dos pequeñas mesas de noche de una madera oscura, que acompañaba perfectamente el resto de los colores del cuarto, en una de ellas había una lámpara y un pequeño portaretratos de plata que dentro de él tenía una foto de Booth y Brennan en blanco y negro, Booth podría haber jurado que si Brennan no hubiese estado sosteniendo al pequeño Michael en ese preciso momento la hubiera besado hasta más no poder, no podía creer que ella tuviera esa foto, y menos allí.

-¿Booth? ¡Booth! ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta de su compañera le hizo salir de sus pensamientos sobre su habitación y todo lo que había en ella.-Si, tranquila. Venga, vamos a poner a este pequeño niño a dormir.- con esto tomo al Michael de los brazos de Brennan.-Dime qué necesitas para acostarlo.-

Nada, solamente a tí.- -¿ A mí? ¿Para qué?- - Tú solamente acuestaté en uno de los lados de la cama.- -Ok. Pero primero debo cambiarme.-

Brennan se dirijió hacia una de las dos puertas que tenía su dormitorio, además de la de entrada, la abrió y de allí sacó un pijama para ella y una remera del FBI que curiosamente estaba en su placard.

-¿Cómo tienes eso?- Booth no sabía como había llegado hasta el placard de la antropóloga una de sus remeras. -Fue un día que viniste a terminar los papeles de un caso. Estaba lloviendo y estabas realmente mojado, asi que te cambiaste. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?- los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Booth como si lloviesen, cómo había podido olvidarse de ese día.- Si, ahora si.-

Para desepción de Booth, Brennan tiró arriba de la cama la remera de Booth y abrió la puerta que quedaba cerrada en su habitación, era un baño, entró y cerró la puerta, era obvio que se cambiaría allí.

Pasaron solo 2 minutos para que Brennan saliera con su pillama ya puesto y su pelo recogido, lista para dormir. Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del baño dijo: -Ok, y cómo hacemos esto exactamente.- -Tú solamente tienes que acostarte y yo te pondré a Michael al lado tuyo y del lado vacío ponemos almohadones y almohadas.- -Ok.- Brennan se acostó, y , como había dicho Booth, el bebé ya se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Iré a traer los almohadones de los sillones para ponerlos al lado de Michael.- cuando Booth estaba casí en la puerta, Brennan lo llamó:- Espera.- -¿Qué pasa?- -¿Puedes quedarte hasta que Michael se duerma?- booth camino hacia el lado de la cama donde Brennan estaba acostada y tomando su mano le respondió que si, que solo lo esperará un momento que se iría a cambiar.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Booth salió del baño al que previamente había entrado Brennan usando solo la remera que ella le había dado y unos boxers con ositos.

-Esa si que es ropa interior para un agente del FBI- -¡Hey! Solo tratando de mantener el niño interior vivo.- después de la pequeña broma Booth dejó su ropa en un sillón individual que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, luego subió a la cama, pero no se metió dentro de las colchas.

Voltiandosé para el centro de la cama, su mirada se encontro con la de Brennan, notó que cuando tiene sueño o está cansada sus ojos toman un color mas grisáceo . Él simplemente la encontraba tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Volviendo de sus pensamientos a la realidad notó cuan tranquilo Michael parecía y justo cuando estaba por hacer un comentario sobre lo que había pasado antes, Brennan lo interrumpió:- Gracias Booth, encerio.- -Bones, sabes que por tí yo haría cualquier cosa.- pasando su brazo por arriba del somnoliento Michael, tomo su mano y la acarició suavemente.

Después de eso no hablaron más, ya el solo hecho de estar así era suficiente. Cuando Booth se dió cuenta ambos,Brennan y Michael ya estaban profundamente se veían tan tranquilos que Booth juró a sí mismo que podía acostumbrarse a eso todas las noches, _acostarse con Brennan, dormir abrazados, despertar uno junto al otro, y, alguna vez, que se repitiese esa escena con su propio bebé,_ ¡Dios! Si que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que el cansancio fue envolviendo a él tambien, sumergiendolo en los sueños de una vida como esta.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Perdón por la tardanza, la verdad que no tenía idea como seguirlo, pero parece que me inspiré. _

_PROXIMAMENTE: B&B van a buscar las cosas de Michael, Angela llama a la casa de Brennan y Booth atiende y B&B van con Michael al supermercado_


End file.
